Uno
by Neriyura
Summary: Berawal dari , "Judi, kuy!" Dan dijawab, "Gaskeun!" Akhirnya terjadilah kegoblokan-kegoblokan diantara Sehun, Lay, Kai dan Baekhyun. SuLay, ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo. Warning: YAOI! GAY! BOYSLOVE! Meskipun hanya slight. BAHASA KASAR GAK BAKU DAN GAK ADA AKHLAK YA!


Disclaimer: Tokoh-tokoh bukan punya saya meskipun saya ingin memiliki mereka *EA~~ saya cuman pinjam nama mereka

Warning: Bahasa R18, Gak baku dan gak ada akhlak. Typo karena saya gak ngecek lagi.

.

.

.

Berawal dari kata,

"Judi, kuy!"

Dan dijawab,

"Gaskeun!"

Akhirnya pemuda-pemuda gabut yang tidak ada kegiatan lain setelah latihan perform duduk membentuk lingkaran. Karena di sana hanya empat orang jadi tidak memerlukan ruang yang terlalu luas.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun, lalu ada Lay yang di sebelahnya ada Kai yang sebelahan juga sama Baekhyun.

Lay ditunjuk pertama untuk mengocok kartu warna-warni dengan tulisan UNO di atasnya itu. Lalu satu per satu kartu tersebut dibagikan sehingga keempat pemuda itu kebagian tujuh lembar kartu.

Kartu dibuka oleh masing-masing, ketika Sehun dan Kai langsung sumringah, Baekhyun malah menampilkan tampang masam.

"Kartu gue jelek banget anjir."

Lay menghela napas, ikut bermuka masam "Ini gue yang ngocok tapi gue sendiri yang benci sama kartu yang gue dapet."

"Hyung gak terbiasa ngocok kartu sih soalnya, lebih asik ngocok yang lain kan ya." Ucapan Sehun langsung mendapat lemparan sendal jepit dari Lay.

"Pe'a Sehun!" Sungut Lay. Ia paham betul maksud dari sang maknae itu. Sehun yang dilempar sendal malah terkekeh disusul dengan kekehan Baekhyun dan Kai.

"Asik. Ngocok apa nih?" Tanya Kai yang malah manas-manasin.

"Ngocok anu loh," jawab Sehun sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa hayo?"

"Itu, ngocok-" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menengok Lay yang sudah siap melemparkan sendalnya. "Ngocok adonan kue-Hahaha!"

Meskipun begitu, sendal tersebut masih tetap melayang dan mendarat hampir pada wajah ganteng Sehun.

"Udah sih mulai," ajak Lay. "Dimulai dari siapa nih?"

"Dari elu aja." Jawab Kai setelah ia sedikit-sedikit mengurangi tawanya dan langsung dapat anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Lay mengangguk lalu membalikkan kartu yang ditumpuk di tengah-tengah mereka. Kartu yang dibalik oleh Lay menampilkan angka 7 berwarna kuning dan langsung mendapat helaan napas pasrah dari sang pembalik kartu.

"Baru awal-awal udah nyangkul aja." Keluhnya.

"Terima nasib aja," jawab Kai yang lalu melemparkan kartu berwarna kuning dengan angka 4.

Lalu permainan berjalan panas. Apalagi tiba-tiba Kai yang hanya memegang satu kartu mengeluarkan kartu plus 4 ketika Baekhyun sudah bilang "uno" di putaran sebelumnya.

Baekhyun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Ah anjir lah Kai."

Kai hanya terkekeh, "Merah," Ujarnya. Ketika Baekhyun dengan terpaksa mengambil empat kartu Kai kembali berkata, "Inget ya, yang kalah main truth or dare!"

Baekhyun yang merasa memiliki peluang kalah paling tinggi langsung menoleh, "Apaan? Mana ada aturan gitu!"

"Tapi boleh juga tuh." Sambut Lay menyetujui usulan Kai.

Sehun ikut-ikutan mengangguk, "Biar seru, hyung. Biar lebih semangat mainnya."

"Nggak ada!" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Ciee takut ya?" Ledek Kai yang langsung mendapat pelototan Baekhyun.

"Nggak ya! Ayo lah gaskuy yang kalah truth or dare. Lihat aja nanti siapa yang kalah."

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun yang kalah.

Semua bersorak bahagia di atas kekalahan Baekhyun.

"Asik. Truth or dare nih?"

Baekhyun berpikir, menimbang-nimbang yang mana yang berpeluang lebih kecil untuk dipermalukan.

"Truth deh," jawabnya. Ia tahu, teman-teman sengklek nya itu kalau ngasih tantangan suka tidak manusiawi. Ia ingat terakhir main uno, ketika Suho kalah ia ditantang untuk pakai tudung ninja dan beli pembalut ke mini market. Nggak ya, makasih.

"Oke. Truth ya," ujar Kai memastikan. "Ayo siapa yang mau duluan?"

Sehun mengangkat tangan, "Gue deh."

"Ayo nanya apa Hun?"

"Hyung udah ngapain aja sama Chanyeol? Udah mantap-mantap belum?"

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merah padam, dan untuk ke tiga kalinya sebuah sendal melayang ke arah Sehun.

"Ah anjir apaan kok pertanyaannya gitu?" Protes Baekhyun. Ia kira kan kalau truth ia nggak akan terlalu dipermalukan. Tapi ternyata otak sengklek kawan-kawannya itu masih punya banyak cara untuk saling mempermalukan.

"Udah jawab aja sih!" Suruh Kai.

Lay yang dari tadi hanya tertawa langsung mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke atas "Ayo Baek Ayo!"

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sampai ke telinga. Ketika ia mendongak, ia tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa sambil merajuk melihat ketiga orang lain yang menatapnya sambil menaik-naikkan kedua alis.

"Ih! Harus banget gue jawab ini?" Tanyanya. Sedikit berharap kali aja Sehun dan kawan-kawan ini punya belas kasihan.

"Jawab lah!" Jawab Sehun.

Menghela napas, jawaban Baekhyun yang sudah ada di ujung lidah urung ia utarakan. "Jangan itu deh nanyanya."

"Nggak ada ganti-ganti ah. Jawab aja!" Jawab Kai. Ia paling bersemangat mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menghela napas panjang lalu ia hembuskan kuat-kuat, "Gu-gue udah pernah ciuman sama dia."

"DUSTA!"

"Kok antum ngegas?" Sungut Baekhyun pada Lay.

"Masa iya baru ciuman doang?" Tanya Lay nggak terima dengan jawaban jujur Baekhyun.

"Iya! Masa cuman ciuman doang?" Tambah Kai.

"Serius gaes! Itupun cuman sekilas pas dia mau balik kampung. Malu gue!"

"Masa style pacaran terong sama cabe begitu?"

Dan sekali lagi, sebuah sendal melayang ke arah Sehun. "Siapa yang lu sebut cabe, heh? Bocah!"

"Tapi serius lu cuman ciuman?"

Muka Baekhyun kembali memerah, "Sama pegangan tangan, sih!"

"Nggak percaya gue!" Ujar Kai yang langsung disambut anggukan Lay dan Sehun.

"Heh ya, gini-gini gue masih polos ya."

"Apanya yang polos? Motifnya?" Tanya Kai sambil menaik-naikkan alis.

"Si gembel!

" Ayo sih lanjut malah jadi ngomongin sempak." Protes Lay.

"Siapa juga anjir yang ngomongin sempak?"

"Itu motif polos."

"Bukaaaannnn Layla!" Jawab Baekhyun gemas. "Tabok juga nih lama-lama."

Sehun langsung menepuk tangannya sendiri. "Asik ribut. Aku suka nih nonton yang baku hantam!"

Kai yang sedari tadi ngakak melempar Sehun dengan benda terdekat, "Gak ada akhlak lu pe'a!"

Baekhyun yang sudah gemas sendiri akhirnya berujar "Udah sih yaaaa lanjutin. Makin gak kondusif nih!"

"Ya udah iya," jawab Kai sambil merotasikan bola mata. "Selanjutnya pertanyaan dari gue ya."

"Loh kan udah?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Kan tadi baru dari Sehun? Dari gue sama dari Lay belom."

"Emang yang nanya semuanya?"

"Iya, lah!" Jawab Sehun.

"Warna sempak yang sekarang lu pake apa?"

Pertanyaan dari Kai lebih manusiawi dari Sehun meskipun sama-sama bejat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun menjawab, "Ya elah, sempak lagi. Merah lah. Berani, cuk!"

"Anjir. Ngintip dong!" Ucap Kai yang membuat Baekhyun seketika mundur menjauh dari pemuda tan itu.

"Lu jauh-jauh sana. Haram! Hush hush!" Usir Baekhyun pada Kai yang sebenarnya masih anteng di posisinya yang tadi.

"Udah-udah, sekarang giliran Lay hyung."

"Hmm ... apa ya, tadinya mau tanya ukuran BH Baekhyun berapa, tapi gue inget kalau dia gak pake BH. Yaudah, tanya ukuran sepatu aja deh. Ukuran sepatu berapa, Baek?"

Baekhyun terharu. Sumpah. Meskipun awalnya gak enak masa dia mau ditanya ukuran BH. Tapi serius pertanyaan Yixing paling normal diantara ketiga manusia yang memberinya truth itu.

Setelah hukuman Baekhyun selesai, permainan kembali berlanjut tegang. Apalagi konsekuensi yang diterima kalau kalah dapat truth atau dare yang parah. Parah biadabnya.

"Mampus kalah lu item!" Baekhyun paling semangat ketika ia tahu kartu Kai masih sisa banyak setelah Lay mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya.

"Semangat amat bu!" Kai yang sudah siap ditanya apa saja hanya terkekeh.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tangan "Gue dulu yang nanya!"

"Iya apa?"

"Ehem ... Kapan terakhir kali lu mimpi basah?"

Alih-alih malu seperti Baekhyun tadi, muka Kai malah langsung mesem-mesem najis. "Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget?"

"Jawab, gembel!"

Suara tawa kembali keluar dari mereka. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun yang sudah dinistakan paling awal jadi ngegas terus.

"Terakhir kali gue mimpi basah itu... kalau nggak salah semalem." Jawab Kai santai.

"Sama siapa?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Nggak boleh nanya lagi ya anda. Kan tadi udah." Ujar Kai.

Bibir Baekhyun langsung mengerucut lucu, "Ih masa cuman gitu doang?"

Kai mengangguk, "Iya kan satu orang cuman satu pertanyaan."

"Ya udah biar gue yang lanjutin, hyung," sambung Sehun yang lalu duduk menghadap Kai. "Sama siapa mimpi basahnya?"

"Siapa apanya?" Tanya Lay dengan polosnya.

"Ya, lawan mainnya lah hyung!" Jawab Sehun gak santai.

"Kok antum ngegas?" Protes Lay mengimitasi protesan Baekhyun tadi kepadanya.

"Iya sorry deh," Sehun menoleh lagi ke arah Kai "Jadi siapa?"

Kai langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lagi selain mereka. Setelah yakin, ia menjawab "Tapi jangan bilang-bilang ke orangnya, ya!"

Mereka bertiga kompak mengangguk, lalu tanpa sadar mereka mencondongkan badan ke arah pemuda tan itu.

"Sama Kyungsoo." Bisiknya.

"Itu mah emang dasar lu nya aja yang ngekhayal, bangsat!" Sarkas Baekhyun yang tahu kalau pemuda tan itu sudah lama naksir Kyungsoo.

"Makanya tembak, sih." Sambung Sehun yang langsung disambut anggukan Lay.

Kai jadi menghela napas lelah," Ya gimana sih ya, dianya nggak peka-peka sih. Jadi sedih hamba."

"Emang lu udah pernah nembak?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk, "Lewat chat sih, dia bilang dia juga sayang sama gue-"

"Nah itu dia bales!" Sewot Baekhyun.

"Belum beres ceritanya anjir!" Jawab Kai ngegas. "Terus dia bilang kalau gak sayang, dia gak akan mungkin mau temenan sama gue! Padahal kan gue niatnya bukan gitu, kenapa dia nggak peka-peka coba?"

Alih-alih tertawa seperti dugaan Kai, Sehun dan Baekhyun langsung menepuk bahu Kai,

"Sabar, bro!"

Ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang mode manis menghibur Kai, Lay yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tiba-tiba dengan polosnya mengatakan hal yang membuat Kai membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo bukannya nggak peka. Tapi dia emang gak tertarik aja sama lu, Kai!"

.

.

.

Setelah Kai melankolis duduk di pojokkan selama beberapa detik, akhirnya ia kembali dan disambut pertanyaan terakhir dari Yixing yang sebelumnya sudah dibriefing dulu oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun supaya pemuda China itu tidak bertanya hal-hal yang remeh.

"Jadi lu mimpi basahnya dimana?" Tanya Lay yang ternyata masih membahas mimpi basah.

Kai kembali memindai seluruh ruangan untuk memastikan kembali di sana hanya ada mereka.

"Di sini. Di ruang latihan." Jawabnya yang langsung dapat pelototan dari tiga orang lain sebelum akhirnya tawa di antara mereka pecah.

"Sumpah pe'a anjir. Mimpi basah di tempat latihan." Ujar Baekhyun masih sambil terbahak.

"Anda memang sungguh laknat." Sambung Sehun.

"Parah parah." Lay ikut menyambung.

Kai yang melihat kawan-kawannya tertawa jadi ikut tertular seolah bangga dengan aib sendiri.

"Sumpah lah, waktu itu pasti celana gue basah kan ya, pas gue mau ke kamar buat ganti, di depan gue papasan sama om Sooman lah anjir!" Cerita Kai membuat mereka bertiga semakin terbahak, bahkan Baekhyun sampai memukul-mukul lantai saking tidak kuatnya tertawa.

"Terus gimana anjir?" Tanya Sehun disela tawanya.

"Ya dia no coment sih, tapi gue yakin dia ketawa-ketawa sendiri pas gue udah keluar ruangan."

"Sumpah parah ini mah." Ujar Baekhyun yang langsung disambut anggukan setuju dari Sehun dan Lay.

.

.

.

Setelah puas terbahak dan membully Kai soal mimpi basah, permainan kembali dilanjutkan.

Kali ini Sehun yang kalah. Karena Sehun memilih dare, jadinya Kai, Baekhyun dan Lay berkumpul untuk berdiskusi menentukan tantangan. Kalau pilih dare, tantangannya hanya satu dari tiga orang.

"Lu ke mini market depan buat beli kondom terus masukin ke amplop sambil minta kasirnya nulisin di amplop , buat Lu ge!" Ujar Kai menyampaikan hasil diskusi mereka.

"Wah riskan itu, kalau ada lambe turah kan berabe."

"Pakai topeng ninja dari sarung."

"Hah? Anjir!"

Baekhyun sudah ngakak di belakang karena tidak kuat dengan muka syok Sehun. Mampus, batinnya.

"Ini serius?"

"Serius, lah!" Jawab Lay yang disambut anggukan dari Kai yang sudah memegang perut karena ngakak dari tadi.

"Sarungnya gak ada. "

"Ada ada." Jawab Lay sambil menyodorkan sarung yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangan pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Kalau masalah ngerjain orang, otaknya langsung encer.

Sehun dengan enggan menerima sarung dari Lay dan dengan enggan pula ia pakai. Karena badan Sehun yang bongsor, sarung itu hanya sampai pinggangnya dan itu membuat mereka bertiga semakin ngakak.

Sebelum berangkat ke mini market, Sehun sempat dipaksa untuk berpose di depan kamera yang akhirnya mereka share di grup chat.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat. Malu, cuk! Apalagi ia jadi pusat atensi orang-orang di minimarket dengan penampilan nyelenehnya sementara Kai yang mengekor sambil merekam aksi Sehun sudah hampir tewas kehabisan napas karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Sehun akhirnya mengambil satu kotak kondom warna biru dan menyerahkannya ke kasir. Itu bukan masalah besar sih, toh usianya sudah cukup untuk anu-anu. Cuman masalahnya, selain ia pakai topeng ninja, ia juga harus minta kasirnya nulisin, "buat Lu ge" kan asw.

Setelah membayar, dengan ragu Sehun menyodorkan amplopnya. Si kasir yang tadi terlihat menahan tawa jadi mengernyitkan alis.

"Ini untuk apa ya kak? Kalau mau kasih tip, amplopnya kosong mohon maaf." Ujar si kasir yang membuat Sehun tambah malu.

"A-anu, kak. Tolong tulisin di atas amplopnya... untuk Lu ge, gitu."

"Hah? Tulisannya apa?" Tanya si kasir lagi karena Sehun menyebutkan itu sambil bisik-bisik.

"Untuk Lu ge." Bisik Sehun kembali.

"Hah?"

"Untuk Lu ge."

"Hah untuk apa?"

"UNTUK LU GE, ANJIR!" akhirnya Sehun ngegas.

"Nah gitu dong jelas!" Jawab si kasir. Ia lalu menyerahkan amplop yang sudah ditulis kembali ke Sehun. Setelah bilang terima kasih, Sehun langsung ngacir kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

Video Sehun sudah menyebar ke seantero grup chat. Sementara empat orang tadi langsung melanjutkan permainan. Karena mereka memutuskan kalau ini kloter terakhir, jadi siapapun yang kalah harus membuat video tutorial cara memakai kondom yang tadi dibeli Sehun. Hal itu jelas membuat permainan semakin sengit karena siapa pula yang sudi membuat video begitu.

Setelah banyak sumpah serapah yang keluar karena mereka sibuk saling menjatuhkan, akhirnya Lay yang kalah dengan sisa empat lembar kartu di tangan.

Ia hendak kabur, sebelum akhirnya ia ditangkap Kai dan Baekhyun lalu diseret kembali ke lingkaran kecil mereka.

"Gak mau anjir gak mau!" Protes Lay ketika ia disodori kotak kondom.

"Gak ada. Ayo buru bikin video!"

"Ganti tantangan lain aja lah! Please!"

"Nggak ada. Kan lu sendiri juga setuju tadi!" Sanggah Baekhyun dan langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari dua orang lain. Dalam urusan membully orang saja mereka kompak.

Lay manyun. Lalu dengan enggan ia mengambil kondom yang terus disodorkan oleh Sehun. Cowok paling tinggi di sana itu terlihat sumringah karena ada yang dapat tantang lebih nista dari dirinya.

"Video siap. Action!" Ujar Kai yang jadi juru kamera.

"Ehem- ih anjir beneran ini harus bikin video laknat kayak gini?" Protes Lay yang disambut helaan napas kecewa dari ketiganya.

"Iya lah. Ayo lama. Kameramen udah pegal nih."

"Makanya gak usah jadi. Tantangan lain deh?"

"Nggak ada. Ayo buruan!"

Lay kembali menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya sejak ia memegang kondom.

"Mulainya gimana nih?" Tanya Lay lagi.

"Ya terserah. Sekreatif anda saja." Jawab Kai.

"Oke ehem... Hello guys. Selamat sore saya di sini akan membacakan tutorial cara memasang kondom-" Lay memulai, langsung tanpa menghiraukan tiga orang lain yang sedang ngakak sejadi-jadinya karena ia ingin cepat-cepat beres. Niatnya memang begitu, tapi baru ia buka bungkus kondom ia malah bingung sendiri karena ia baru pertama kali menyentuh alat kontrasepsi itu, akhirnya ia bertanya dan membuat yang lain semakin tertawa ngakak nyaris diambang batas kematian.

"Ini cara pakenya gimana?"

"Lu kagak tahu?" Tanya Kai sambil ngakak dan dijawab gelengan polos Lay.

"Gue gak pernah pegang."

"Itu tuh hyung, ada cara pakainya di box."

Dengan polos Lay membaca dengan keras apa yang tertera di box. "Pertama-tama, buka kemasan kondom dengan hati-hati... eh ini udah dibuka! Lalu pastikan posisi kondom tidak terbalik? Ini gimana nih?"

"Yang ada pentilnya di atas hyung!" Jawab Sehun disela tawanya. Mereka masih anteng ngakak sementara Lay dengan polosnya hanyut di dunia tata cara pasang kondomnya sendiri.

"Oh oke." Lay membalikan kondom. "Cara menggunakan kondom yang tepat adalah dengan mencubit ujungnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jempol saat meletakkannya di atas penis. Gunakan tangan lainnya untuk membuka gulungan kondom di sepanjang penis hingga mencapai pangkal penis. Pastikan penis dalam kondisi ereksi ketika hendak memasang kondom-eh ini dipasangin nya kemana dong anjir?"

Kepolosan Lay semakin membuat mereka ngakak. Mereka bertiga malah sudah menggelepar sesak napas di lantai. Kai yang masih bertenaga langsung menyambar botol kecap yang isinya tinggal seperlima di pantry dan menyodorkan botol itu kepada Lay.

"Pakai ini aja!"

Lalu dengan polos Lay memasangkan kondom pada botol kecap sesuai dengan instruksi yang ia dapat di kotak kondom.

Yang lain? Jangan tanya! Mereka sudah lemas nyaris diambang batas kematian karena kelelahan ngakak.

Udah. Lay kapok main UNO lagi.

.

.

.

Omake:

Video Sehun dan Lay jadi trending topik di grup. Apalagi Lay dengan tampang polos memasangkan kondom pada botol kecap. Sumpah, Lay malu setengah mampus. Uno sialan!

Lalu ketika Lay sedang asik guling-guling menahan malu karena masih jadi pusat obrolan ngaco di grup, atensinya kembali ke ponselnya ketika ia mendengar notif dari seseorang yang ia bedakan sendiri nada dering nya.

Setelah membuka chat dari orang itu, muka Lay langsung memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Daripada masang ke botol kecap, mending pasangin ke anu aku."

Lay menenggelamkan muka ke bantal.

"SUHO BEGOOOOO!"

End

Ini apaan ya?

Percakapannya terbawa suasana lingkungan kerja saya. Gak ada akhlak emang mereka. Huft.


End file.
